Son of Crash
by Jpbake
Summary: Years after the final battle Crash retires and has a son named Chase. However when a new threat arrives and threatens to destroy the planet Crash finds himself having to come out of retirement to stop it. Despite his wishes to keep Chase safe however Chase soon finds himself in the middle of the action and finds a bravery he never thought he had before.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there people I know I said that Crash: Revenge was going to be my last Crash story but I decided to come back for one more story in the series that I had wanted to do since before Crash Revenge. I ended up shelving the idea for this story for a while because I had a hard time figuring out how to do it because it is so different from my last ones and takes place twenty years after revenge. Finally though I think I have a story that will work and will put a permanent conclusion to the Crash Saga Without further ado here is Son of Crash. **

As far as the eye could see there was just nothing but destruction lying around. Buildings were burned to the ground the streets were filled with burnt ash. It was nothing but mass chaos for the survivors of the attack. A young Bandicoot about the age of sixteen was walking the streets blood dripping from his face. He just looked in shock at all that had happened to Wumpa City before falling to the ground crying.

"I'm so sorry father." He cried, tears falling from his face. "I failed you." Just then a female reporter walked up to him

"You ok?" She asked putting a hand on his shoulder

"Do I look like I'm ok?" He snapped back not really wanting to talk to anybody. That's when the reporter noticed something

"You're a Bandicoot aren't you?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm sure you know something about the attack that just happened considering you Bandicoots are always the first to respond to attacks like these." The reporter said "What's your story? How did this happen?"

"What if I don't want my story told?" the bandicoot said.

"I'm not a Pulitzer prize winning reporter for nothing." The reporter said "I'm not leaving till you tell me your story. You've got a story, you know something. Who are you and what do you know?"

The Bandicoot just sighed. "My name is Chase. And I am the son of Crash Bandicoot." The reporters eyes lit up wide when she heard that then Chase continued speaking. "And if I'm going to tell you my story than I'm going to go back to the very beginning.

**The next several chapters are a flashback leading up to this scene that just unfolded. **

It had been four years since the defeat of Uka and Wumpa City and the rest of the world had been living quite peacefully. Mutants were now fully accepted into society and no longer hated; some were even in public office. Crash and the team had done a good job keeping the streets clean of crime. Today however something bad was happening. Crash, Coco, and the rest of the bandicoot team including Richard Roo and the police were swarming a building where a deadly criminal known as Dr. Crook had stolen this Crystal with special powers and used it to make a death ray that was disintegrating the city. Crash stepped out of his car and met up with Crunch

"How's the situation going?" Crash asked

"Not well." Crunch responded. "He's got a bomb in their rigged to blow and he said it will go off if we don't back off.

"That's not an option as long as he has that death way the city is in great danger." Crash said "We've got to play this carefully." Just then the roof to the building raised and out came the death ray. Dr. Crook spoke through a microphone from inside the building

"Well if it isn't Crash and his team. You can't stop me Crash this death ray is too powerful even for you."

"We'll see about that!" Crash said. Then as soon as he said that the ray went off causing them to scatter for cover. They could hear laughter from inside.

"Give it up Crash. You can't stop me"

"No chance in hell!" Crash blurred out. Then he called Crunch and Crystal. "Crunch, Crystal I need the two of you to clear me and Richard an entrance. We need to find a way to shut down the bomb and destroy that Ray gun."

"We're on it." Crystal said then her and Crunch were on the move. All the entrances were locked so the only way end would be to smash a hole in the wall, which was extremely difficult when they had to keep moving backwards when the ray gun shot at them.

"Crash I don't think we can get in." Crunch said "Every time we get close that Ray gun keeps shooting at us. One wrong move and we will be disintegrated.

"Come on soldiers there's got to be a way in. We can't give up." Crash said

"No we won't" Richard said then he ran up and handed Crystal some throwing stars.

"You got one chance don't blow it." Then Crystal starred at the cursed ray gun and threw the stars hitting it dead on causing the ray gun to misfire giving Crunch a chance to smash a whole in the wall allowing Crash and Richard to enter the building.

Inside the place was pitch dark. All the lights had been shot out making it near impossible to see. Suddenly he saw a flash of light coming from Dr. Crook's flashlight

"I warned you Crash." Crook said

"Your madness ends now Crook." Crash said

"On the contrary my madness has just begun." Crook said pulling out the detonator to the bomb. The city will give in to my commands or they will burn to the ground. And this time you won't be around to save them." Then he pulled out the detonator to the bomb but just before he pressed the trigger Richard threw another throwing star at it knocking it out of his hand giving Crash the opportunity to punch Crook in the face. Crook got knocked a few steps back before Crash turned around and kicked him in the face knocking him to the ground. Crook then took out a gun while he was still on the ground and opened fire on Crash and Richard. The two of them ducked down as the shots were fired. Crash from his hiding place took out a gun also and fired toward Crooks direction, after about a minute of firing back and forth the shots finally stopped. With the shots finally stopping Crash and Richard finally stepped out of their hiding spots. Suddenly out from the shadows Crook came leaping out with a knife tackling Crash to the ground and tried to stab him in the eye. Crash however grabbed Crook's arm forbidding him from stabbing him. Crash then threw Crook off him and pulled out a knife of his own.

"This ends now Crash." Crook said

"I agree." Crash said. Crook then lunged at him; Crash grabbed him by the arm and twisted it backwards trying to force the knife out of him. Crook wouldn't let it go however as he turned around and punched Crash in the face with his other arm causing Crash to drop him knife. Crook then turned around and stabbed Crash in the shoulder. Crash yelled out in pain as he felt the blade sink in him but he would not give up once the blade left his body he turned around and punched him. Crook swung his knife a second time but this time Crash grabbed the blade and they found themselves wrestling over possession over the knife. Richard took out his gun and waited for the right time to fire. After about one minute he finally had a target and he fired shooting Crook in the back. The shock from the blast also made Crook stab himself in the abdomen and he fell to the ground. Crash stood over him gun pointed at his head

"It's over Crook."

"Looks like you're going to kill me after all Crash, but I'm still dragging you to whatever hell awaits me." Then Crook reached in his pocket and pulled out a second detonator and pressed the button. The blast knocked Crash and Richard to the ground hard. Pieces of the roof fell on Crash's left leg and hand, trapping him to where he couldn't move.

"Crash!" Richard yelled out and he tried to run over to help him out only to have pieces of the roof fall and bury him. Outside the rest of the team watched in horror as the bomb ran out.

"CRASH!" Coco screamed in terror knowing her brother was still trapped in there. She started to run over there but Crunch held her back.

"You can't go in there the place is about to level any minute"

"Come on Crash get out of there." Crystal said. Then the place fell to the ground hard.

"Oh my God, Crash!" Coco screamed as she ran over to the rubble and started trying to dig her brother out.

"Please don't be dead Crash, please don't be dead!" Then after about a minute of digging Crunch found Crash, he was covered in blood but still alive.

"Oh my God!" Tex said when he saw how bad of shape he was in.

"He's still alive but we got to get him to the hospital fast. Then Crunch picked Crash up in his arms and they rushed him to the hospital.

Hours pasted but they seemed like days as they waited to see what the fate of Crash would be. Timmons walked into the waiting room where the rest of the bandicoots were.

"I came as soon as I heard the news, how is he?

"We don't know." Crystal said. "The doctor said he lost a lot of blood and he was lucky he was still alive when we got him there. Then just after he said that Liz burst in running up to Coco with a look of terror on her face.

"Please tell me he's going to live; please tell me he's going to live." She pleaded.

"He's going to be ok. The doctor said he'll do everything in his power to save him."

"He can't die yet." Liz cried. "It's too soon."

"I know Liz." Coco said "With that baby you just had trust me I know." Then the doctor walked out.

"How is he?" Liz asked. "Will he live?"

"The good news is he will live." The doctor said causing the gang to breathe a sigh of relief. "But because of the rubble and everything that fell on him his left hand and leg got burnt to the point where they had to be amputated." Coco just covered her mouth in shock when she heard that.

"What?" she gasped

"We were able to put a mechanical hand and leg on him though so he can still fight when he needs to."

"Can we see him now?" Liz asked

"He's awake so yeah you can see him." The doctor said then they all ran in to see Crash who was looking at his mechanical hand.

"Well look at you." Crunch said trying to put a smile on Crash's face. "Looks like you and eye have something in common now.

"Cut the jokes Crunch I've had a long day." Crash said

"How are you feeling?" Coco asked sitting next to Crash and stroking his hair.

"I'm doing all right." He said then he started looking at his mechanical hand again. "It's not actually a bad hand. It even comes equipped with weapons." Then a blade popped out of the wrist of the hand.

"I wish my hand did that." Crunch said "All I can do is crush people's body parts and snap people's necks. You got the latest model

"The doctor said I should be able to leave in a few hours." Crash said

"Liz why don't you go home I'll stay here with Crash." Coco said.

"That might not be such a bad idea." Liz said tears forming in her eyes seeing what happened to Crash then she walked away. Six hours later Crash was released and returned home. He walked in the front door to see Liz was still up with the baby asleep in her arms.

"You can't keep doing this Crash." Liz said with a serious tone.

"I know." Crash said

"It was fine in the old days before we got married and all but now we have a child we can't keep putting our lives in danger now like we used to." Liz said "You don't want Chase to grow up and not know who his father was do you?"

"No" Crash said "No I don't, you're right Liz, which is why I'm retiring at field work starting tomorrow" Then he walked up to Chase and held him in his arms "I promise son that I will be hear for you and will never let anything happen to you. May you never go through the stuff I have gone through." Then that day he retired as a worrier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry for the delay. I have been very busy these past couple of weeks and it interfered with my writing time. But I'm back now and even though this chapter doesn't have a lot of action you get do get to see who the big villain is at the end of this chapter. **

**Four years later. **

Crash was driving over to the kindergarten where Chase went because he got a call from the principle that he had got in a fight with another kid. He drove up and walked to the principal's office where he saw Chase sitting down in a chair.

"Ok what's this all about, what happened?"

"Crash." The Principle, middle aged women with blond hair said "Your son Chase got in a fight with another kid during recess and ended up punching him in the nose. The kid had to be rushed to the hospital with a broken nose.

"What?" Crash said shocked that Chase would do that.

"He was bullying Penny." Chase said in his defense. "I was just trying to stand up for her."

"We know that Chase" The principle said, Penny told me that but you still sent a kid to the hospital and because of that you are going to have to be suspended for the next three days. I'm sorry"

"Thanks for your time mam" Crash said "I promise this won't happen, right Chase?" Crash said staring at his son who had his arms crossed and had an upset look on his face like he didn't want to talk to anybody.

"I guess" He muttered.

"See you in three days." The principle said then Crash and Chase left the office. Penny, a young bandicoot with white fur and blonde hair was waiting outside the office and ran up to Chase.

"Chase what happened"

"I'm going to be suspended for a few days."

"That's not fair" Then she turned to Crash tears streaming down her face "Crash you have to do something."

"There is nothing I can do, the principle made her decision" Then he and Chase walked out of the school building. Chase turned around and waived by to Penny who was in tears and walked to the car. Once inside the car on the way home Crash just turned and stared at Chase.

"Chase you can't just get into fights like that at school, next time it could get you in trouble with the law."

"What was I supposed to do dad?" Chase said "Just let him continue to Bully Penny?"

"Go get an adult or somebody not take matters in your own hand that only makes matters worse."

"You use to get in fights all the time. You used to beat up bad people every day, you where the mightiest worrier who ever lived."

"There's a huge difference in the situation son." Crash said "I only used violence force when mine or other people's lives were in danger not to teach a kid a lesson.

"I wanted to prove I could be like you daddy." Chase said

"What?" Crash said in shock.

"All the kids at school envy me because I am the son of the famous bandicoot worrier. All the time they ask for stories about you, you are their hero. I wanted to prove that I was just like you."

Crash then pulled up to Coco's house and stopped the car. "Look son I admire that you want to be like me and that the other kids consider me their hero but trust me son you don't want to be like me, I am no role model."

"What do you mean?" Chase asked

"I have had to suffer through so much to get to where I am. I have lost good friends son, people that I was really close to. I know you may think being a hero is the coolest thing ever but in reality in comes with harsh consequences. I wouldn't want to wish what I have gone through on anybody." Crash said. Tears started forming in Chase's eyes

"I just wanted to protect Penny, considering you're good friends with her mom Crystal.

"I know son but please listen to me and stop with this fighting stuff before it leads you down a rode of harsh punishment. I will tell Crystal what you did for her daughter later but for now Your Aunt Coco will watch you because I got a meeting with Timmons's for coffee. Oh and one more thing your grounded for a week for the fight. I'll see you later." Then he dropped Chase off at Coco's and drove off. Coco walked Chase and while leading him inside Chase turned to Coco and said

"It's not fair Coco, why does Daddy not want me to be a hero.

"Maybe he has his reasons. Come on, we'll talk about it more over some milk and Cookies." Then she led Chase inside.

Later at the local coffee shop Crash met up with Luke Timmons There was somebody sitting next to him as well.

"Crash, sit down." Luke said.

"Nice to talk to again Luke, It's been awhile" Crash said.

"It sure has." Luke said "Since you quit the field work at the Bandicoot force we haven't talked to each other as much."

"I still work at the force." Crash said "I just don't do field work I more am just the head of the force."

"Yeah well Crash I would like you to meet somebody" Then he turned to the person sitting next to him. "Meet Nolin Gin."

"Nolin Gin? Aren't you a scientist of some sort?" Crash asked

"That is correct." Nolin said "I have evented lots of Weapons and gadgets mainly for the military but I also invented things for medical reasons." Then he pointed to Crash's mechanical hand.

"You see that robotic hand of yours I helped invent it. You were the first person to ever use it. I invented it for military and other active duty people who got injured in the line of duty."

"Nice." Crash said

"He's also going to be running for mayor in this next election coming up." Timmons said

"You're not running again in this next election?" Crash asked

"Nah, I've had two terms in office that's plenty for me time to pass the torch to someone else. Gin is a great guy He got his master's degree from Harvard and is working to find cures for several diseases such as cancer. He will be a great replacement for me."

"Well I'm looking forward to working for you if you win." Crash said

"There is one other reason why we called you here Crash." Timmons said taking out a photo that a police officer took.

"This was taken by an off duty police officer yesterday. Look at it closely."

Crash looked at the photo and was shocked to see it looked like an alien spaceship.

"What is it?" Crash asked

"That's just it we don't know" Gin said. "We talked to every military base and space station in the area but none of them claimed it was anything of theirs."

"Which means?" Crash asked

"It means that there is a good chance that whatever this is, it's not from earth." Timmons said. Crash just stood there silent for a minute thinking then he said

"Does the media know about this?"

"Not that we know of" Gin said "So we need to keep this on the down low the last thing we need is the public freaking out about a possible alien invasion get Coco and your bandicoot team on this but make sure they tell no one outside your team about this."

"Don't worry Gin." Crash said getting up to leave with the photo "I won't."

"Good luck Crash" Timmons said. Then Crash got to his car he called Coco.

"Coco, get Liz to pick Chase up and get the rest of the team over to your house pronto. I got something I need all of you to see." Then within fifteen minutes Crash was at Coco's and the rest of the team was their also.

"Did Liz pick up Chase?" Crash asked Coco when he got their

"She did, he's back home."

"Good, he does not need to know about this."

"What is it Crash?" Richard asked

"Gather around." Crash said then the team gathered around him as he took out the picture that Timmons showed him.

"This was took yesterday by an off duty police officer." Crash said showing the crew the team.

"What is that?" Crystal asked when she saw the photo.

"It looks kind of like a space ship." Crunch replied.

"That's what we our fearing but we are not trying to jump to conclusions just yet because we don't want the city to panic." Then he handed the picture to Coco.

"Can you run some searches on this ship and see what you can find?"

"Right away" Coco said then ten minutes later see showed them her results from her laptop.

"Well one thing is for sure wherever that ship came from it's not from earth." Then she showed them a close up picture of the machine including the weapons on it.

"Look at those weapon's they are far too advanced and high tech even for earth structures. And the size of the ship is about the size of four football fields and as tall as the empire state building.

"Good God." Tex said when he heard that.

"Exactly and that's not all. I scanned the metal from the picture to try to see what it was made of and hears the biggest shocker of them all. No results came up, that means that whatever that ship is made of doesn't even exist on the periodic table.

"So it is made out of a material that doesn't exist on earth?" Crash said

"Exactly, I don't know where this ship came from but wherever it did come from it's not from earth."

"Now the question rises, are these visitors friendly?" Crunch asked

"I don't know Crunch." Crash replied. Looking again at the picture of the ship "I don't know."

After the meeting was over and the rest of the team left Crash stayed behind at Coco's and just walked outside onto the balcony and stared into the night sky.

"Something bothering you Crash?" Coco asked stepping outside

"It's Chase" Crash said "I worry about that boy."

"I know" Coco said I can tell

"He got in a fight at school today Coco. I worry that he may be trying too much to become like me. I am afraid he may end up getting hurt."

"Crash when was the last time you talked to Aku?"

"I don't know, a couple years maybe why?"

"I think you should talk to him. He can give you the guidance you are searching for. You are not too old for guidance Crash." Then she handed him the signaler and walked back into her house. "Talk to him Crash." Crash just stared at it for a second before getting in his car and driving to a field, he stopped the car and walked off to the middle of the field where he stopped and signaled Aku.

Aku then appeared from a puff of smoke.

"It's been a long time Crash."

"To long I'm afraid." Crash said "Why don't you come back and stay on earth? We could really use you."

"My mission on earth is complete my lad." Aku said "My mission now is to make sure that my brother never escapes the tenth dimension again. What is that that you need my child?

"It's my son Chase." Crash said with a sigh

"Uh huh, how is the boy?"

"He's doing alright it's just. I'm afraid he may be going down a violent path."

"Oh? How so?"

"He got in a fight today at school. Claimed he was standing up to Penny but he ended up sending the kid to the emergency room. I'm afraid he is going to end up getting himself in trouble and get himself hurt."

"He takes after you I see. He's got your fighting blood."

"I can't let him end up like me Aku, I just can't. I don't want him to go through the hell I have had to go through."

"What does the boy think?"

"He thinks being a hero is the most awesome job ever."

"Sometimes you have to let the child themselves decide who they are going to be. Like it or not Crash someday you're going to have to let him go. You can't hold on to then forever son. And when that day comes you are going to have to let him choose his own path. The best you can do is guiding him and help him make the right choices till that day comes." Then Aku disappeared in a puff of smoke and left Crash all alone.

"I'm sorry Aku. I just can't risk him becoming like me." Crash said to himself then he drove off and went back home.

Meanwhile up in space a trail was about to be ran on an outer planet billions of miles away from earth.

"Bring out the prisoner." The chief alien said, and then some other aliens brought the chained prisoner to his feet. He was beat up; bruised and bloody he couldn't even stand.

"So you tried to lead a conspiracy against me aye Lunar?"

"I was trying to save the planet from the monster that has become of you Oxide." The Alien prisoner said "What you have done to the Planet of Gasmoxia will not go unpunished. You have turned it into a dictatorship and have made yourself ruler of the planet. You have destroyed us all!"

"Silence!" Oxide said "I will not here anymore of your nonsense. You are hear by sentenced to death." Then he pushed a lever and the floor opened next to the prisoner to reveal carnivorous Venus flytrap like plants. Then he signaled the guards and then had the prisoner thrown to the plants. Oxide watched with amusement as he prisoner screamed in agony as the plants ripped the flesh off the prisoner until soon there was nothing left but bones. Then another alien walked the room.

"Your majesty I have news about the planet earth."

"What did my men find out about the planet?" Oxide said

"It is far more intelligent than we thought and they are extremely skilled in the martial arts, they suggest we wait until we know how to defeat these guys until we invade.

"Hmm, understood." Oxide said "Tell the army we will not invade at this time to instead wait a few years to get a better battle plan." Oxide then walked over to the window and stared out into the deep space.

"But mark my word Earth your days of freedom are numbered. I will invade you and I will defeat you and you will become my slaves or you will die." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back. In this chapter we get to see more of Chase's personality and get to see some of how his relationship is with Crash. Also in case you were wondering since the rest of the story Chase is now a teenager Crash is now in his mid-forties and Coco is late thirties to early forties. I don't know if you care or not but just in case I thought I would put that out. **

**12 years later**

Chase, now a sixteen year old junior in High School walked out of his 3rd period Trig class at Wumpa City High School with Penny, whose blond hair now flowed down to her lower back. He looked like a nervous wreck because they just got done taking a test.

"So how do you think you did on the test Chase?" Penny asked. She was wearing a pint tank top and short shorts.

"Not good Penny." Chase said stressed out. "Seriously girl why did I let you talk me into taking this class?"

"Uh I think it was because you were bragging one night that you could pass any class with flying colors no matter how hard the class."

"Oh yeah I remember that now" Chase said embarrassed

"By the way wasn't you even paying attention to Coco when she was tutoring us and helping us study for the test?"

"A little, then my mind kept running off onto other things." Chase said as they both reached their lockers that where right next to each other.

"Like what?" Penny asked curios

"I keep longing for some action in my life. You know beating up bad people, saving the world. I want to be like my dad instead of trying to live a boring normal life."

"What's wrong with having a normal life?" Penny asked

"People look up to my dad because of everything he has done with saving the world multiple times. All I have done is beat up a school bully when I was kindergarten. I want to be like my dad I want to be looked up to."

"Maybe you should stop trying to be like your father and instead try to be yourself." Penny said

"I guess." Chase sighed then he turned to her. "By the way are we still good for our date tonight?"

"Oh you know it." Penny said "I Ok'd it with my mom yesterday we are ready to roll."

"Sweet."

"But seriously though, I think you need to stop trying so hard to be like your dad and try to be yourself." Penny said

"I'll try." Chase said then they heard the warning bell and new they had to start heading to their other class.

"I got to go to my next class." Penny said "I can't be late."

"Ok. See you later." Chase said then he headed off to his next class. Later that evening after school was out Chase headed over to Coco's house. Coco was downstairs in her basement working on some new gadgets for the team so Chase went downstairs to see her.

"Hey Aunt Coco what are you working on."

"Oh just a new weapon for the team to use in combat" Coco said showing Chase what looked like a mechanical glove.

"What is it?" Chase asked.

"You know how your father has that robotic hand that comes equipped with all sorts of weapons? Well I scanned his hand and made a glove replica for the team to wear in combat situations. Just because Crash is retired from fighting doesn't mean all that fine weaponry he is refusing to use has to go to waste. By the way how did you do on your test today?" Chase sort of froze when he heard Coco ask that knowing he didn't do well on it. After a few seconds though he said

"Um you know, fine, I did well. You were a good tutor" He lied knowing that if Coco found out he failed she would tell Crash then he would be in trouble.

"That's good glad I was of help." Coco said. Then Chase saw a box on the table that looked like it was filled with shades.

"Sweet" Chase said picking one up.

"Wait I wouldn't pick those up!" Coco shouted up but right as she said that Chase put them on.

"Oh my God!" Chase blurted out seeing right through Coco's clothes. Coco then snatched them from him.

"How much did you see?" Coco growled.

"Not much, not much." Chase said nervously.

"Those are X-ray glasses." Coco said "Meant to be used in duty when we need to see what's happening on the other side of the building. Not to be used as a fashion statement."

"I got it." Chase said.

"Well I got to get ready for my date I'll see you later Aunt Coco." Chase said then he ran out the room. He drove to his house and ran into Crash.

"Where have you been?" Crash asked

"At Coco's house" Chase said

"You know you are supposed to call." Crash said

"My phone was dead and I had to let it charge ok." Chase said walking up to his upstairs bedroom to get ready for his date. Ten minutes later he came downstairs dressed in a color shirt and jeans.

"See you later dad." Chase said

"Remember to be back by eleven." Crash said

"I will!" Chase said annoyed starting to walk out the door.

"One more thing. You did do well on that test right?" Crash said

"Yes!" Chase lied not wanting to talk about it. "Now by." Chase said slamming the door behind him. Crash just put his mechanical hand over his face and shook his head annoyed

"Teenagers." He griped

Chase then drove up to Penny's house on his motorcycle to see Penny stepping outside in a nice red shirt and short skirt waving bye to Crystal

"See you later mom." Penny said

"Have fun sweetie." Crystal said then she closed the door and Penny ran up to Chase and hopped on the back of the motorcycle.

"So what are the plans for tonight?" Penny said

"I was thinking dinner and a movie. That sounds good to you?" Chase said

"That sounds wonderful." Penny said as they drove off. They stopped at their favorite Italian restaurant and after a quick dinner they drove to the movies. After the movies they were driving past a dark street just talking.

"I had fun tonight." Penny said

"Yeah I did too" Chase said suddenly they ran into someone.

"Well hello Ass wipe" A mutant wombat said blocking their path with his on motorcycle buddies

"Well if it isn't Brock Wombat." Chase said getting off his bike

"Hey cutie face," Brock said to Penny. "Why are you hanging out with this loser when you could instead be hanging out with a real man?"

"Hey don't forget who you are talking too." Chase said getting in his face. "I am the son of Crash Fucking Bandicoot."

"Oh I am quite aware of that Dickhead" Brock said "In fact it was your father who put in father in prison.

"Hey your father from what I heard was a gangster and a murderer so why don't you get your little rat pack together and piss off." Chase said

"Actually I was thinking it was time you proved yourself as the decedent of Crash."

"Sure I would be happy to knock the shit out of you." Chase said getting in fighting position.

"Actually there won't be any punches thrown today I had a little something else in mind." Brock said

"Like what?"

"From what I know your father was an expert on the motorcycle and could outrace anybody on it. If you are as good as your father then you will outrace me in a lap around this part of town."

"Chase he's trying to manipulate you don't do it." Penny said but Chase didn't listen

"Ok then. I accept that challenge." Chase said.

"Ok then" Brock said getting on his bike and putting his helmet on. "Let's get started." Penny got off Chases bike as both Chase and Brock lined up against each other. One of Brock's stripper girls came up in an extremely revealing outfit and dropped a cloth on the ground signaling them to go. Then they were both off in a flash. As they took the first turn they were neck and neck. They remained neck and neck for the first couple of blocks before Brock tried to knock Chase off his bike.

"This is where your race ends runt." Brock said. Then some spikes came out of the wheels of Brock's bike causing Chase to drop back.

"Later loser" Brock laughed

"Oh I don't think so." Chase growled then he charged at full speed with his bike. He searched his surrounding before shooting a gun at a wood building causing a chunk of wood to fall on top of a trash can. Chase used that as ramp and leaped in the air landing his bike right next to Brock's

"What the?" Brock said "Ok that's it you're going down for good this time." Then he pressed the button on his bike again causing the spikes to come out again and started to get close to Chase's bike. But this time Chase was ready causing some spikes of his on to come out of his wheels to. The spikes clashed and it caused Brocks bike to flip sending him flying allowing Chase to cross the finish line first. Penny cheered and ran up to Chase and kissed him.

"I knew you could do it." She cheered. Brock finally getting to his feet walked up to them in pain.

"You got lucky kid. Next time you won't be so lucky."

"Yeah, yeah," Chase said as he and Penny drove off victorious.

"Man I can't believe you did that." Penny said laughing as they drove down a dark side street.

"Oh you better believe it." Chase said "Nobody messes with the Chase." Chase gloated then they heard what sounded like a guy in trouble coming from a dark alley.

"Please just give me some more time!" A man begged.

"What was that?" Penny said

"I don't know, let's check it out," Chase said getting off his bike and snuck by the alley to see four thugs cornering another guy. One of the thugs had a knife pointed at the other guy's throat

"We've given you enough time already!" The thug with the knife said. "Now you better pay up or the police are going to find your body in pieces floating in a river tomorrow morning."

"Chase we've got to do something." Penny whispered.

"I'm on it." Chase said picking up a rock that was beside him. The guy then handed the lead thug the money he had with him which equaled about five hundred.

"This isn't enough." The lead thug said punching the guy in the face hard enough that the guy fell and hit his head on the concrete ground.

"Please, I promise I'll have the rest of the money! Just give me a few more days!" the man pleaded. The four men then started kicking him all over.

"Hold him down boys!" The thug said as the other guys held him down the arms and legs.

"No, please! I'm begging you!" The poor man cried that's when Chase threw a rock hitting the thug in the back. The thug then turned around and looked at Chase.

"Hey why don't you pick on someone else?"

"This doesn't evolve you kid." The thug said

"Well it does now." Chase replied

"Boys, take care of that little nuisance." The lead thug said

Then the other three charged Chase. Chase leaped in the air and punched on straight in the jaw one came at him from behind causing Chase to turn around and kicked him in the face. Then Chase turned to the final thug and grabbed him by the arm and twisted it behind him then flipped the guy over his shoulders and punched him in the face multiple times until he was out cold.

"Hey what did you do to my boys?" The lead thug said.

"The same thing I'm about to do to you." Chase said. Then the lead thug charged at him with his knife. Chase tried dodging the knife but got a scratch on his arm.

"Chase look out!" Penny screamed. The thug came at Chase again but this time he was ready and kicked the knife out of his hand. The thug then responded by punching Chase in the eye knocking him to the ground. Chase looked and saw the thug reaching his knife again but tripped him before he could reach it. Chase then leaped on him and punched him in the face. The thug grabbed chase by the collar and pulled him down then got on top of him and started to strangle him. Penny seeing what was happening had to think fast and saw a metal trash can nearby. She grabbed it and threw it at the thug hitting him across the back of the head and knocking off Chase. Chase then threw him against the wall hard and then beat his head against the wall three times before throwing him against the floor and continued to beat him in the face till the thug was unconsiance. Chase then walked up to the guy lying on the ground and held out his hand to help him up.

"You ok buddy?" Chase asked

"Yes. Thank you." The guy said. Then the guy walked up. After the guy walked off Chase looked at his watch to see it was after midnight.

"Oh my god I'm late. I was supposed to be home over an hour ago. Oh man my father's going to kill me." Then him and Penny drove off to head back home leaving the thugs lying on the ground. The lead thug got back up holding his head in pain.

"Oh man I'm going to kill that son of a bitch." He moaned. That is when he heard a noise coming up from above. He looked up to see a spaceship floating above him.

"What the hell?" he said that is when the portal of the ship opened and started to suck him into the ship.

"Wait, hold it, stop!" He said trying to grab on to something but to no help. The ship pulled the thug in more until he was completely of the ground.

"Help!" the thug said but the ship pulled him completely in and closed the portal before flying off into the distance and disappearing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I know the last couple of chapters haven't had that much action in it I promise the next chapter after this one will be action packed so don't give up on me. Also I think it's fair to warn you that there is a sort of creepy torture seen at the end of this chapter so you've been warned. Enjoy and please review. **

After Chase took Penny home he drove up to his house at one in the morning. He was hoping his dad wouldn't be up waiting for him as he unlocked the door but sure enough Crash was there sitting in a chair with a lamp on arms crossed with an angry glare on his face.

"I thought I made it clear to be back by eleven!?" Crash said unhappy.

"I'm sorry I must of lost track of time."

"The streets are dangerous out there at night; the last thing I would want is for you to get hurt out there." Crash said getting up from his chair

"I'm not a little kid anymore dad I can take care of myself. Besides Crystal let's Penny stay up as long as she wants."

"Yeah and Crystal is also a single mother raising a child by herself after getting knocked up by a sailor in a one night stand after having too much to drink so I really wouldn't look up to her for the best advice."

Chase couldn't help but snicker a little bit when he heard Crash talk about Crystal like that.

"And you better not dare tell her I said that!" Crash said then he looked at Chase and recognized that he had a few bruises on his arms and face and a cut on his right arm.

"Did you get in a fight?" Crashed yelled in shock.

"There was a guy in trouble dad!"

"I thought I made it clear that I don't want you fighting! You're going to get yourself killed! You disobeyed a direct order!"

"IF I HAD DONE NOTHING THE GUY WOULD OF DIED!" Chase screamed "WHAT WAS I SUPPOSE TO DO DAD? JUST LET HIM DIE?" Crash paused and hung his head down low and sighed knowing that he couldn't have just left the guy to die.

"No." Crash sighed

"THEN WHAT THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSE TO DO!?" Chase demanded

"I don't know." Crash muttered

"What has happened to you dad? Coco used to tell me stories about how much of a brave worrier you were and how you would lay your life down for anybody."

"That was a different time period Chase." Crash said his back toward Chase. "War does thing to you. You see things you don't want to see. You lose people close to you. Do you want to end up like this?" Crash said turning around and showing Chase his robotic arm and leg. "Trust me Chase I don't want you to end up like me. I have lost people extremely close to me. I have spent many sleepless nights crying over people I have lost and cared about I have been through so much hell over the years. The last thing I want is for you to go through the same things."

"What type of stuff dad? Who have you lost?" Chase asked

"Forget about it just go upstairs to your room and go to bed!" Crash said not wanting to talk about it anymore."

"I want to know the truth; I am old enough to know what are you so afraid of that you won't tell me!" Chase demanded

"I said go to your room NOW!" Crash yelled. Chase just threw his hands up in the air and started walking upstairs but managed to turn around and look at Crash one more time and said

"All my friends talk about how cool it must be to have the legendary Crash Bandicoot as my dad. They talk about how much of a hero you were to the city. But I don't see a hero. All I see is a coward!" Then he walked upstairs to his room and slammed the door behind him. Crash stood there shocked and heartbroken when he heard those words come out of his son's mouth. He walked to the balcony, head hung low and grabbed a bottle of whisky he had sitting on the table and started drinking it. He then stared at the bottle for a couple of seconds and saw an image of Tawna appear on the bottle. The thought of her made him start shaking.

"SON OF A BITCH!" He yelled before throwing the bottle as hard as he could over the balcony and watched it shatter on the hard ground below. Crash then just started crying not knowing what to do with his son. He sensed Liz standing in the shadows in the hallway silent.

"You going to just stand there woman or are you going to talk to me?" he said. Liz then walked up to him

"You can't keep these secrets from him forever you know. Eventually he's going to find out the truth someway.

"You're turning against me too?" Crash asked

"No Crash, I would never turn against you. But Chase is growing up and eventually he is going to have to know the truth about Tawna and everything else."

"I have my right to keep those things a secret from him Liz. If Chase found out about the shit I've been through then he would worry about me. I can't let him know about Tawna or any other of the hell that I've been through." Crash said tears rolling down his eyes. "It would just be too painful for me. I've tried so hard to put my past behind me. Bringing it up to Chase would only bring up old wounds that I put behind me. I just can't do that Liz. I can't"

Meanwhile Chase climbed to the roof of their house through his bedroom window and just sit there trying to calm down. He then took out a button that Coco gave him years ago and pressed it signaling Aku who appeared to him through a puff of smoke.

"Chase, it's nice to hear from you. I haven't seen you since you were a toddler."

"I wish it was on good terms." Chase said

"What's wrong Chase?" Aku asked

"It's Dad, He doesn't get me. He's unfair, he's strict, and he treats me like I'm a child. He won't let me be me!"

"Every teenager goes through this stage Chase. Trust me I know what you are going through."

"He's keeping secrets from me Aku, He won't let me live my life and he's treating me like I'm a little kid. He claims that he's trying to protect me! I don't need protection I need to be allowed to have freedom. I can't live like this Aku! What has he gone through that he is so scared to tell me?"

"I don't know if that is my place to tell Chase."

"Please! I need to know what he is hiding from me."

Aku just sighed. "Don't tell him I said this but years ago before you were born there was somebody who he really cared for. He swore an oath that he would protect that person but that person eventually fell to enemy hands and Crash was unable to save that person. It nearly destroyed him Chase."

"Who was this person?" Chase asked

"It's not my place to say." Aku said "But listen to me my boy. I know Crash may be a little hard headed and stubborn at time, trust me I know. But everything he is doing is because he loves and cares for you and he doesn't want to lose you either. Please promise me something Chase. Be patient with him. Cause he does care. Promise me you will try my boy."

"I'll try." Chase agreed. Then Aku disappeared and Chase climbed back to his room for the night.

The following day at the Mayor's office, Timmons was running to Mayor Gin's office with some important information.

"Nolan Gin." Timmons yelled with a concerned look on his face.

"Luke what is it?" Gin asked

"I have something that you might want to see." Luke said handing him a photo. "This was taken by an unknown camera." Nolan looked at it and saw it was a spaceship abducting a guy in a dark alley.

"Get the bandicoots over here as soon as possible." Gin said concerned. Then Luke called Crash and Coco and soon they both arrived at Gin's office.

"You needed to see us Mayor?" Crash said

"Yes sit down it is very important." Gin said as Crash and Coco took a seat. Then Gin handed them the photo that Timmons brought.

"This was captured yesterday by a camera somewhere downtown." Gin said. Crash and Coco looked at it and saw that it was a spaceship abducting a guy.

"Look familiar?" Gin asked

"It looks like the same ship that landed here twelve years ago." Coco gasped.

"That's what we recognized also." Timmons said

"Why would a spaceship that disappeared twelve years ago suddenly come back?" Crash asked

"The weirdest part is it came back twelve years to the day that it was spotted." Timmons said

"What I want to know is why has it suddenly abducting people when it showed no sign of trouble the last time it was spotted." Gin said.

"I'm not quite sure Mayor but you can sure as hell know that me and my team will get to the bottom of it. Whatever those aliens want we will find out and put an end to it." Crash said

"We're counting on you Crash, and whatever you do be careful whatever these aliens are planning I don't think it's friendly" Gin said

"Don't worry Mayor we will take every precaution necessary.

"Good luck" Timmons said.

Meanwhile in space on the alien spaceship, the thug that had been abducted woke up to find himself strapped to a table. He pulled at his straps and tried to get free but it was no good, there was no getting free.

"Where am I?" he asked before hearing a menacing laugh and saw Oxide step out of the shadows.

"I hope my men didn't leave in too much pain."

"Who the flying fucks are you?" the thug is.

"My name is General Nitrous Oxide ruler of Gasmoxia and a third of the galaxy. May I ask you to state your name?

"The names Tommy Boyd but my friends refer me as Tomboy. Why did you bring me hear? What do you want with me?"

"You are about to be part of a message that I am going to stretch to the whole world."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tomboy asked

"I have been studying you planet for the past dozen years studying your lifestyle your strength, your weaknesses. Seeing what it would take to conquer you guys. Now that I am near ready to plan my invasion I need a messenger. You seem like the perfect fellow to do it for me.

"If you think I'm going to help you then you have another thing coming. Now let me go!" Tomboy said

"Oh I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice." Oxide said with a menacing smile before he tightened the straps with his mind as four other aliens came in and held tommy down. Oxide then got a syringe and filled it with a strange chemical.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ABOUT TO DO TO ME!?" Tomboy screamed

"Don't worry Tomboy we are not going to kill you completely just transform you." Then Oxide shot the syringe needle in him causing Tomboy to scream as the needle pierced his skin and the burning chemicals entered his bloodstream.

"The chemicals will strengthen your muscles to the max. Making you almost impossible to take down" Oxide said before going to a shelf and grabbing a jar of living alien grubs. The grubs looked like leaches with razor sharp teeth.

WHAT ARE YOU ABOUT TO DO WITH THOSE THINGS?!" Tomboy asked before a couple of aliens rapped their arms around Tomboys head preventing him to move his head. Tomboy watched in horror as Oxide grabbed a pair of Tongs of pulled out a grub by the tail and walked toward Tomboy.

"NO NOT THAT PLEASE ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Tomboy screamed in horror realizing what he was about to do. But Oxide didn't listen Instead he had another alien open up Tomboys mouth as wide as possible as he placed the living grub in his mouth and watched it crawl down his throat.

"Have a safe trip my baby." Oxide said to the grub as it slid down Tomboy's throat. Tomboy screamed in pain as he felt the grub slowly chewing his way through his body and slowly up to his brain.

"Now for the finishing touch that will make you perfect" Oxide said. Then Tomboy watched in horror as a huge laser came down and was pointed at his chest.

"NO PLEASE STOP! NO MORE IM BEGGING YOU!" Tomboy pleaded but Oxide ignored him and fired the laser at him. Oxide just laughed as he heard Tomboy scream in excruciating pain.

"Everything is going as planned." He laughed through Tomboys scream. "Soon Earth will be mine"

**Quite the cliffhanger is it. Please read and review and favorite if you haven't already. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I've heard your request, "Give us more action dammit like your other Crash stories." Well fear not this chapter is pretty much nothing but action so enjoy this action packed chapter and leave a review telling me what you think. Enjoy. **

After the aliens had transformed Tomboy into a massive weapon they teleported him back to N. Sanity Island right in the middle of downtown Wumpa Island. Tomboy barely resembled what he was before. His eyes were blood red his teeth was now razor sharp and his nails was now more like tiger claws. He looked around the street for a minute before he saw a car driving straight for him. The driver quickly slammed on the breaks and yelled out at him.

"Hey dumbass, are you crazy! Get out of the way!" Tomboy just looked at him and walked toward his car and with one hand he ripped the hood off the car then picked the car up driver and all and threw it across the street. The pedestrians who witnessed the thing started screaming while Tomboy walked up to the driver whose face was all bloodied up and smashed open the passenger window and grabbed the guy by the neck and raised him in the air and choked him so hard that he crushed his windpipe. After Tomboy choked the guy to death the cops drove up causing Tomboy to drop the body.

"Freeze, we will shoot you!" One of the cops said. Tomboy just looked at them not saying a word then he started charging at them. The cops started shooting but the bullets just bounced off him and he then leaped on the cop and started mauling him like a bear. He was striking the cop like a bear with each blow ripping his chest open and ripping his flesh open. One of the cops tried to pull him off but Tomboy just grabbed him by the chest and threw him in high in the air causing him to smash through a building. The cops continued to shoot at him but they had absolutely no effect on him tomboy just picked up and threw it across the street and crushed it with him bare hands. The cops had never seen anything like this guy before. They looked at the cop who he mauled to death before one of them said to another.

"Call in the Bandicoot Squad."

"Right away sir" He said as he ran to his police car and called Crash.

"Crash we need your team out here pronto. There is a guy with incredible powers that is destroying the city and we can't stop him alone, hurry!" The cop screamed right as soon as Tomboy smashed through the car window and grabbed the cop and ripped his head off his body while the phone was still connected. Crash heard the cop scream and could hear his head getting ripped off the guy's body. The sound alone made Crash's stomach curl; he knew he had to get his team out there fast.

"Coco did you trace that call." He said turning to Coco who was right beside her.

"Yes." It's coming from the main street downtown."

"Get all units out there now! Whatever is going on out there it needs to be stopped. Then Coco left as well as all of Crash's 300 team members of mutants and they drove to where the commotion was happening. Crash then picked up the phone again and called Gin.

"Nolan, you and Luke need to get over here now. There is something huge going on here."

Coco and the rest of the team drove to where Tomboy was and stepped out of their vehicles. Tomboy was throwing a car at the police when Crunch said

"Hey ugly get ready for a bandicoot ass whooping." Tomboy turned around and started charging at Crunch. Crunch took out an assault rifle and fired it at Tomboy but it did no good.

"What the...?" Crunch said in shock when the bullets didn't slow him down. Tomboy just kept charging faster, Crunch then put down his gun and got ready for a fist fight with him. Tomboy leaped at Crunch, Crunch grabbed him by the arm and pulled his arm back behind his hand. But to Crunch's surprise Tomboy just twisted his arm back around to its original position then threw Crunch against a building.

"How the hell?" Crunch asked in shock. Crystal ran up to him.

"Crunch you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine but now I'm angry." He said as he got up and was ready for another round. Tomboy charged him and Crunch charged him Tomboy leaped and was aiming for Crunch's face. Crunch blocked Tomboy with his metal arm. Tomboy then bit down on his metal arm trying to see is he could crush it with his teeth. Crunch seized the opportunity to pull Tomboy by the neck down to the ground and grab his head. Crunch then snapped his neck hoping that would finish him but Tomboy's neck just snapped back in place.

"What the fuck?" Crunch gasped Tomboy then punched Crunch so hard that he went bouncing off the street. When he got up his face was scraped and bloodied and he turned to Coco.

"Use something deadly." He growled extremely angry at this point. Coco grinned and went to her car and pushed a button in it and out came a giant machine gun. Coco took the controls and fired several rounds at him but the bullets where only seeming to slow him down. When she stared getting low on bullets she said

"We need more fire power" That's when Richard, Tex, and Isabella, and Wally came with bazookas and Rocket launchers and fired at him. They hit him head on and flew him back then exploded. There was a huge black fog of dust and silence for a few seconds then to even more of their shock out came Tomboy out of the dust bloodied and bruised but still able to fight.

"No way!" Crystal gasped "This guy's unstoppable." Coco then called Crash through her earpiece.

"Crash we need options. This guy is not going down."

"You have any spear guns or anything that you can use to tie him down?" Crash asked

"We have some built in to a few of our cars." Coco said

"Use them!" Crash said "Do whatever it takes to bring this guy down!" Crash yelled before turning to Nolan and Timmons.

"Who is this nut?" Crash asked

Coco, Crystal, Crunch, Richard and Isabella ran to their vehicles and triggered the spear rope gun.

"Now let's take this son of a bitch down." Coco said then they fired the spears and they shot out on a cord and pierced Tomboy. Coco and the others started driving their vehicles in reverse to tighten the cord and bring Tomboy to the ground.

"We got him." Coco said as they stepped out of their car "He's not going anywhere." But just as she said that Tomboy started pulling the cars toward him then with the spears still attached he grabbed the cords and started slinging the cars in the air.

"You were saying." Crystal said in shock.

"Move for cover!" Coco screamed as Tomboy detached the cars from the cords and slung them at them.

"Ok I've had enough of this guy." Richard said taking out his sword. "It's time to end this for good!" Then he charged him, sword swinging.

Meanwhile at Crash's house Chase and Penny was watching a movie on TV when a news broadcast on the destruction downtown broke in. Chase saw Coco and the others fighting Tomboy and saw how they were having a hard time with him.

"Hey isn't that the thug you beat up last night?" Penny asked

"Yeah but he looks different and is much more violent then what he was before?" Chase said "We've got to get to dad's office right now and see what's going on. They then got on Chase's motorcycle and raced to Crash's office. They then ran up four flights of stairs and burst through the door.

"Dad I know who this guy is you're fighting!" Chase said

"What do you mean?" Crash said

"He was the same thug I ran into last night."

"You're saying you fought this monster?" Timmons said

"Well he wasn't this monster that he is now he was actually normal but yes. Dad something has been done to him, something bad. If you can take him in alive maybe you can find out what it is."

"This could be the same guy that was abducted by the alien. That could explain his strange powers." Nolan said.

"Dad take this guy in alive. He could be your biggest chance of finding out what you are dealing with." Crash thought about it for a second then called Coco.

"Coco, take this guy in alive I have a feeling he might have a connection to the alien abductions going on."

"Trust me Crash I don't think this guy can be killed. What I need is something that can knock him out long enough to be taken in.

"Do we still have those battle robots that we used back when we fought Uka and Nina?"

"Yeah but they are back in my lab."

"Stay put Coco I am on my way to help." Crash said then he hung up the phone. "Chase you and Penny stay here with Nolan and Luke in case my crew needs assistance."

"Where are you going?" Chase asked

"To assist my team, I swore I was done with field work but my team needs me." Then Crash ran outside and drove to Coco's lab. He got in the giant battle robot and ran as fast as he could to downtown Wumpa city. Meanwhile Richard was still fighting Tomboy. Richard tried to slash him with his sword but Tomboy leaped out of the way. He turned around and started running up a building.

"You think you can run from me? You must be forgetting I'm a freaking kangaroo. Then Richard jumped and landed on Tomboy's back. Richard then stabbed Tomboy in the shoulder with a knife. Tomboy lost his balance causing them both to fall and land on a car. Richard then started punching Tomboy in the face as soon as they landed. Tomboy then threw him off him and got back up. Richard then took his sword back out ready to end it right there. Crash then arrived with the robot and saw the two fighting. Tomboy then charged Richard for the final time. Richard pulled back his sword and pierced it right through Tomboy's chest stopping him in his tracks. Richard then pulled it out and backed out of the way allowing Crash to blast Tomboy with the robot crashing him through a building. The building then fell on Tomboy. Coco and Crystal then dug Tomboy out and checked to see if he was still living.

"He still alive?" Crash asked stepping out of the robot.

"Yeah he's still alive just unconsiance." Crystal said.

"Good, chain him up and take him to the headquarters for Questioning." Crash said. Then he called Chase.

"We got him, he's alive." Then Chase, Nolan and Luke all clapped and cheered.

"Hey nice work with the tip my boy." Timmons said. "I can definitely see your father in you. You might have a future in this work."

"Really?" Chase said surprised.

"Sure, but for now we got to head over to the interrogation room and find out more about this freak" Timmons said

"Can I tag along?" Chase asked

"I don't see why not." Timmons said then the four of them headed over to the interrogation room. Ten minutes later Crash arrived with Tomboy in custody. Coco handed him some files on the guy and Crash sat him down at the interrogation table and slammed the files on the table.

"Ok, Mr. Tommy Boyd isn't it?" Crash asked

"Everybody calls me Tomboy." Tomboy replied.

"Well then Tomboy, according to your files you have a record of assault and battery, armed robbery and attempted murder."

"What's that have to do with anything?" Tomboy said

"How did you get these powers Tomboy, when you committed those crimes you were a normal person. Now you are a monster what happened?"

"He transformed me." Tomboy said

"Who transformed you?" Crash asked then Tomboy started laughing sadistically.

"You can't stop him Crash he is to powerful."

"Who, what are you talking about?" Crash said starting to lose his patience."

"I'm merely just the messenger here to tell you this." Tomboy said "There's a storm coming Crash, one that no one will be prepared for. When he comes there will be great loss of life and he will be standing over you in a pool of your blood laughing as you watch with your final breath the world you love fall victim to him and your people will become his slaves and you will be powerless to stop it when you take your final breaths."

"Who is this guy that he is talking about?" Chase asked Gin on the other side of the glass. Gin just shrugged his shoulders.

"Who is this guy?" Crash asked

"Oxide" Tomboy said his voice now changing to a growl. Then to the horror of everyone he started shaking and jerking as his head and neck started falling backward. He twitched violently as he fell backwards in his chair.

"What's going on?" Chase asked in horror. Gin and Timmons started heading toward the room. Crash walked over to Tomboy. He was twitching and jerking while screaming in pain. Crash saw his abdomen was raising and growing bigger and he heard what sounded like something was tearing its way through his stomach. Crash then saw a pair of hands rip its way through Tomboy's stomach. Crash extended his blade from his robotic hand as he saw a huge alien that resembled a mantis rip his way through Tomboy's chest and roar. Before the alien had the chance to strike though Crash immediately slashed its chest and throat killing it instantly. Black blood oozed from the alien's body as it fell dead on the ground next to Crash. Nolan and Luke burst through the door to see both the alien and Tomboy lying dead on the ground. And Crash covered in black alien blood.

"What the hell was that thing?" Nolan asked looking at the alien

"I don't know Nolan but you were right about one thing though, whatever these aliens want, it's not friendly."


	6. Chapter 6

The next day the whole team met at Coco's lab where she had Tomboy's corpse on the autopsy table with the alien corpse on the table right next to it. Both of their bodies were still cut open and she led the team to the bodies.

"I take it you must have discovered a few things from the autopsy huh Coco?" Crash asked

"That's the understatement of the month." Coco said "After performing the autopsy I was shocked at what I discovered."

"Well what do you got?" Crystal asked

"Well first I figured out how our little alien friend gained complete control of Tomboy here. Whoever this Oxide guy is he forced the grub down into his stomach. Then you notice how the majority of his internal organs are missing?" She said pointing to his body where the only organs he had still intact was his heart and lungs. "This alien ate his way through his body while he was still living. Starting with his stomach then slowly eating his way to the brain." Then she lifted the top of Tomboys head off to reveal that his brain had been eaten away to. "He then ate away his brain. With the alien now working as the guy's brain he grew into the creature he is now. He drank away as much blood as he could and still keep him alive then gained complete control of the body. Tomboy was pretty much nothing but the puppet and the alien his master."

"My God" Crunch said when he heard that.

"Man I really wish I hadn't stop and ate before coming here." Isabella said filling sick to her stomach.

"How was that guy even able to survive something like that?" Crystal asked

"His muscles where enhanced to the max. Making him extremely strong, which explained why he was able to crush our vehicles the way he did. His bones were also turned into a rubber like substance making him extremely double jointed and impossible to neither break nor snap which is why he was still alive."

"That also explains why I couldn't snap his neck." Crunch said lighting a cigarette

"That poor man" Crystal said "Can you imagine the torture he must have gone through. I don't care if he was a criminal or not, no one deserves what that guy went through.

"What about this Oxide character that Tomboy mentioned about right before he died?" Crash asked

According to the info I was able to dig up on him he is from the planet Gasmoxia. Fifty years ago he overran the Gasmoxian government, led a rebellion and killed all their leaders and became a ruthless dictator. He has turned every citizen in Gasmoxia into his own personal slaves, building statues and monuments in his honor. And has his followers stand guard over them twenty four seven. If anyone steps out of line or is no longer deemed capable to work for any reason he feeds them to his man eating plants.

"Jesus!" Richard gasped

"But like any other power hungry dictator" Coco continued "His lust for power only grew he then sent soldiers out to conquer other planets using the same techniques he is using on us right now. Abducting their citizens and using them as host for their aliens then when the time is right launch an invasion, he soon overpowers the planet and turns them into his slaves. And if he feels like the planet is becoming a little rebellious he has it destroyed by this machine of his known as the Magma Crusher."

"What is this Magma Crusher of his?" Crash asked.

"It a huge machine with a giant drill, which drills threw the planets core, with it he raises the planets magma until it reaches the surface, the magma will then melt away the planet and its inhabitants until there is nothing left but molted rocks and magma."

"Oh my God?" Crystal gasped

"Somehow though his last Magma Crusher got destroyed with the planet that they used it on" Coco said

"They'll probably try to fine someway to build another one before the invasion." Crash said. "We will need to stop them before they invade earth."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Tex asked

"We will hold a meeting here tonight at six to discuss our battle plan." Crash said "Bring food, caffeine and whatever you think you will need because it could be a very long night. We need to stop them as soon as possible so the sooner we think of a plan the better."

"Crash we are going to need you back on the field again for this mission." Coco said. "You are the strongest out of any of us. Oxide is a powerful criminal and a master at martial arts. Crash if we are to beat him we are going to need your help on this one." Crash lowered his head knowing she was right.

"Your right Coco" he said. "Somehow I figured I wouldn't stay retired forever. I just hope Liz will understand."

"I'm sure she will be." Coco said

"I'm a little rusty though. I haven't fought in sixteen years."

"Don't worry big brother. We'll get you back to your old form."

Later that evening Crystal was going over some documents on Oxide. She was looking at his history and facts to try to try to find some way that they could take him down.

"What you doing mom?" Penny asked walking up to her.

"Looking over some work Penny" Crystal said.

"Really so what's the situation." Penny asked curious.

"Well you can't really go talking about this to your friends or anything." Crystal said

"Oh I promise mom I won't tell anybody outside this house." Penny said with an innocent smile on her face.

"Well there is a risk of an alien invasion going on and we are trying to find out as much as we can on these guys to try to defeat them."

"Get out? An alien invasion?" Penny asked with an excited look on her face.

"Yes, in fact I have go to a meeting right now. And it could last on night so you're going to have to defend for yourself tonight." Crystal said getting up and headed out the door.

"By mom love you." Penny said then as soon as Crystal closed the door Penny took out her phone and immediately called Chase.

"Chase you are going to want to hear what I found out about this case. I will be over in a few minutes." Then she grabbed her coat and the papers that Crystal left on her desk and headed out the door. It was raining hard and Crystal took the car so Penny had to run all the way to Chase's house in the pouring rain. After running hard for ten minutes she reached Chase's house and knocked on the door. Chase opened it.

"Oh my God Penny you're soaking, come inside." Chase said letting her in. Her long blond hair was dripping water on the floor and she was drenched from head to toe.

"Chase I have some information for you that you might want to see. Then she handed him the papers Crystal had left on the table. They were wet but Chase could still read the info on it perfectly.

"Oh my God Penny this is crazy." Chase said half excited

"I know I thought you would be interested." Penny said

"This could be my chance." Chase said. "This could my chance to prove to my father what I am made of. Imagine it Penny, me and my father fighting side by side and taking down this Oxide fellow."

"You know Crash won't allow you to join on the mission." Penny said

"Yeah, well I've never been one to really gives a crap what he has to say."

"So what's your plan to join the battle?"

"Simple, just stow away on the ship when it is set to fly off, simple of that." Chase said. Penny just smiled and got real close to him.

"That's why I have always loved you Chase, you never let anybody tell you no." Then Penny kissed Chase on the lip. They kissed for a whole minute before Chase said

"You know you should really change out of those wet clothes. You're wearing a white shirt and I can see your bra." Penny just smiled and pushed him onto the couch and got on top of him.

"Well then why don't we see more of it?" She said then she took off her shirt and started kissing Chase.

"What of my parents shows up?" Chase asked

"My mom said they would be gone all night going over a battle plan so there is no need to worry. But if you really want to prove you can fight with your old man. Then it is time you become a man yourself." Then she continued kissing Chase on the couch and right there they made love for the first time.

Meanwhile at the meeting at Coco's place the team was going over some battle plans.

"Here's what we've found out." Coco said. "Oxide's palace is heavily guarded with alien henchmen and carnivorous plants. The guards shouldn't be that much of a problem it's the plants that are going to be the biggest difficulty. Get to close to them and we are plant food."

"We're going to need something with enough fire power to take out those plants from a distance." Crash said

"I got a Gatling gun." Wally said we can set it up from a distance and the plants won't know what hit them.

"Then what will happen when we get in?" Crystal asked

"Then we go in and take out his henchmen and kill Oxide where he stands of course." Crash said.

"Are you sure you must go with them Crash?" Liz said

"Liz, honey I told you I have no choice." Crash said "I am the most experienced fighter on this team and the leader of the group. I'm only coming out of retirement for one more mission then I'll be done for good. You can stay here on Earth and watch over Chase and Penny for us."

"I'm just a little scared for you." Liz said. Crash put his hands on her shoulders and smiled

"What's the worst that can happen?"

Back in space Oxide was looking at Earth from his ship when his second in command walked up.

"Lord Oxide Tomboy has been exposed of. He was defeated by this worrier of Earth known as Crash Bandicoot."

"I am aware of Tomboy's demise. He was just meant to be a messenger and now the people of Earth has my message. And now who is this Crash Bandicoot you were speaking of Galaxar?"

"Earth's mightiest worrier, he has saved the planet multiples times, he is own your trail Oxide be careful."

"You think I am afraid one little earth creature? I will meet up with this little worrier and kill him where he stands."

"My lord, the invasion is not yet ready." Galaxar said "Without the Magma Crusher we cannot safely invade Earth, and the last person who created the Magma Crusher is dead."

"No worries Galaxar I have that under control." Oxide said. "I had some of my men scan earth and we found the perfect victim to make it for us."

"Who" Galaxar asked

"Wumpa City's little mayor, Nolan Gin." Then he turned to his captain.

"Set courses for Wumpa City. We got somebody to abduct."

"Yes my Lord" The captain said. Then Oxide pressed a certain button and a couple of humans that where possessed by the alien grubs started heading to the Gin's office. They walked up to the night guard and snapped his neck. Then one of them took out the guard's ID badge and swiped it gaining them access to the building. When they got inside a night watchman saw them and said.

"Who the hell are you? You're not supposed to be in here." Then one of the two attacked him and took his gun and shot him dead. Then they started shooting everybody in the building leaving nobody alive. Gin could hear the gunshots from his office. He took out his gun and hid under his desk. He heard banging at the door and cocked his gun ready to fire. Then the two smashed through the door with their fist. Gin fired his weapon but noticed it had no use on them. The one with the gun shot the gun out of Gin's hand and walked over and grabbed him.

"What the hell is this about?" Gin demanded.

"Master Oxide wants you." Then they started dragging him outside. Gin struggled trying to get free but he had never felt a grip more tight then these two's. They led him outside and saw Oxide's ship waiting for them. Then the ship started beaming Gin and the two others up.

"No, you can't do this to me no!" Gin said but they beamed him up and flew off.

**Hey guys just to let you know this is going to be the last chapter for about a month. I am wanting to finish another story that I am working on and get the first chapter of another story up pretty soon and well I don't want to work on three stories at the same time and since the other story is closer to being done then this one then this story is going to have to be the one that gets put on temporary hiatus. My deepest apologies to everyone reading this and wants to see more really soon but I promise as soon as I get the other one finished and my new story started then I will get back started on this one but it probably want be till May. Anyway if you want to know what the new story that I am planning on then just follow me or shoot me a PM and I will gladly respond. Anyway I will see you back here in May till then this is JPBake and I'm out. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I'm back sooner than expected. Sorry to keep you guys waiting a few weeks but I was busy with school work and other stuff. I'll try not to make you guys wait that long again. Also I feel like it's only fair to warn you that this chapter has a graphic torture seen it in. You've been warned. **

Nolan woke up to see himself strapped to a table. He pulled at the straps but there was no getting out. He heard sadistic laughter then saw Oxide walk out of the shadows.

"Hello Nolan." He said with an evil grin.

"You must be Oxide." Nolan growled.

"It is as you guessed." Oxide said

"Why have you abducted me?" Nolan demanded "What are you trying to gain?"

"I needed someone with your intelligence Nolan to build me something."

"I will never help a sadistic alien like you. You will have to kill me first."

Oxide just let out an evil laugh. "Trust me Nolan I have no reason to kill you. You are going to build my Magma Crusher, and I'm afraid you have no other choice. You see I'm very good at persuading people to get what I want. And If you're not going to do it one way, then I'm afraid I will have to transform you in order to do it another way."

"Transform?" Nolan asked, getting nervous. That's when the straps got even tighter, making Nolan squirm. Then Oxide's second in command Galaxar as well as some other aliens came out. One was holding a blowtorch and a helmet. Oxide put on the helmet and took the blowtorch and turned it on. Nolan looked on in fear not knowing what was about to too happen.

"Nothing personal Nolan, its just business." Oxide said then he put the blowtorch to the right side Nolan's face and it started burning his skin. Nolan screamed as he felt the torch melt the skin of his face. Within a little over ten minutes the skin on the right side of his face was completely gone leaving only the skull covered in red blood showing. Nolan was crying in pain, but Oxide wasn't done yet, not even close. He then got a shard pick and jabbed it into Nolan's right eye and pulled Nolan's right eye right out its socket. Nolan let out a blood curling scream. Galaxar then started drilling into Nolan's head and into his brain.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?!" Nolan screamed. But none of them said anything instead Galaxar opened up Nolan's brain and put a chip in it that would allow the aliens complete control over him. Oxide then brought out what looked like a metal torso complete with arms and shoulder blades. But what really scared Nolan was that it had rocket launchers attached to them. But before that was added to Nolan he saw a lever come down with a robotic eye to replace the one that they ripped out. The eye fit perfectly inside Nolan's head. Then a metallic mask with a rocket stuck in it came down and covered the right side of Nolan's face. It burned into Nolan's skull attaching itself to him. Then came the robotic suit, It got placed on Nolan, the burning metal melting through Nolan's torso, shoulders and arms. The metal suit was soon permanently attached to Nolan. When the procedure was finally finished Oxide undid the straps. Nolan fell to his knees on the hard metal floor.

"Take a look at your new self." Oxide said. Nolan walked up to the mirror only to scream in horror as he saw he looked like a half human , half, robot android.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?" Nolan screamed, his voice no longer sounding human, but more like a robot.

"I transformed you." Oxide said. "You now belong to me! And your name shall no longer be Nolan Gin. For now on you will be known as "

then bowed down to Oxide, giving in to his power. "I am your servant, my lord Oxide."

"Good" Oxide laughed with a sadistic grin. "Now get up and build me my magma crusher, we will take over that miserable planet Earth, or we will crush it."  
Back on earth the following mourning Coco was in Coco's lab. She was making adjustments to Crash's mechanical leg so it would be battle ready. She had a welding it and fiddling with some of the screws and parts in it and after a little bit she was done.

"There, that should about do it. How about testing it out?" Coco said taking of the mask. Crash swung his leg back and forth for a few seconds.

"Nice, already can swing my leg further then what I use to. How about strength though?" He then tested out the strength of his mechanical leg by kicking at Coco's wall leaving a massive whole through the wall. Coco's jaw dropped in shock as she looked at the hole in the wall.

"I'm sure the insurance will pay for the damage." Crash said giving Coco a grin. Coco just glared at him before walking off and picking up a punching bag.

"Ok smartass let's test your upper body strength now. Punch this punching bag and see you can knock it off the chain. I will hold the other side of the bag to make it more of a challenge."

"No sweat." Crash said as he started punching it. He wasn't punching it very hard though hand Coco was taunting him for it.

"Come on you can do better than that." Crash then started punching it even harder but still it didn't fly of the chain.

"Come on Crash, what have you gotten weak at your older age?" Crash just gave Coco a glare and he then threw his mechanical fist back and punched the bag as hard as he could sending it flying off the chain, the force of the blow hit Coco right in the stomach and knocked her down to the ground.

"How was that smartass." Crash said

"Let's just say it's a good thing I wasn't pregnant." Coco said holding her stomach and getting to her feet. "Ok Crash I think you're ready.

Meanwhile at the Bandicoot headquarters Crystal was watching Crash's office when he got a phone call from Timmons.

"Crash Bandicoot's office" Crystal said. Her eyes widened in shock when Timmons told her the news that Nolan had been abducted by the aliens.

"I'll let them know right away." She said in shock and fear then she hung up the phone. She ran out the office and got in her car and drove over to Coco's house and ran down to her lab.

"Crash, Coco, Nolan has been abducted by Oxide!" Crystal said

"What, when?" Crash asked

"Late last night, he got drugged out of his own office. Crash, this attack plan of yours has gotten just more serious."

"Your right Crystal." Crash said "It has now become a rescue mission. We can't hide the truth from the public anymore Get me in front of a camera, I've got a message to send"

A half hour later, news cameras where set outside the Mayors building. A news reporter was reporting the situation."

"Late last night Mayor Gin was abducted right outside of his office. The identity of the abductors hasn't been released to the public yet but Crash Bandicoot plans on releasing it with a message to the abductors here directly.

"Looks like Crash was right." Liz said who along with Chase was watching the broadcast from TV. "They are going to need him for this battle."

"He's going to need me as well" Chase thought to himself. Crash then stepped up to the news programmers.

"Crash who abducted Mayor Gin and what are you going to do about it?"

"Let me start by saying I don't want the city to panic or anything like that. Gin wanted me to keep this a secret for the city's safety but I have no choice now due to his abduction to release the identity of the enemy we are dealing with."

"Crash, who is the enemy?" The reporter asked

"His name is General Nitrous Oxide. He is an alien from the planet Gasmoxia and he is responsible for not only the abduction of Gin but also for the guy who attacked the downtown area the other day." Everyone gasped when they heard that it was an alien invader.

"Crash, what are you going to do about this alien invader?"

"At this very moment I have my whole crew getting ready for a rescue mission. In a few hours me and my crew of three hundred mutants are going to go invade Gasmoxia and bring back Mayor Gin and kill Oxide." Crash said. "And to Oxide if you are hearing this let me tell you something. You have pissed off the wrong planet. I'm not afraid of you. I will find and I will kill you and bring your body back on Earth as a trophy. You can bet on that." Then he walked away from the camera and walked up to Coco who was standing in the crowd.

"You have the ships ready yet?" Crash asked Coco.

"Crunch almost has them ready for take-off." Coco replied

"Good, we leave in two hours." Crash said before walking home to get his weapons for the invasion.

Back in space walked up to Oxide with news.

"Your Magma Crusher is completed my lord." said.

"Well done my servant." Oxide said

"I have some news my lord." said "Crash is coming. He is leading an army to come and destroy you.

"Not to worry." Oxide said "They are expecting a rescue mission. They do not expect you to be the weapon that you are now. You are to wait for them and ambush them when they arrive. Then I will take on Crash myself and Crush him."

"Yes my lord." said bowing down to him.

Back on Earth Crash was packing up some weapons for the battle when Chase walked up to him.

"Dad, I feel like I need to join you in this battle. You may need my help."

"No son," Crash said "I need you to stay here with your mother. You're not ready for this dangerous of a battle. I will be back soon." Then he left to head to the ships that where at the Bandicoot headquarters.

"It's for your own good." Liz said walking up to him. Then Chase started walking off, grabbed his helmet and went out the back door.

"Where you going Chase?" Liz said

"To Penny's" Chase lied as he walked out. He got on his bike and headed toward the headquarters. He took a shortcut that only he knew about so he could arrive before Crash. He called penny to let him know where he was headed.

"Penny, I'm joining the team with this battle."

"Does your father know about this?"

"Nobody does, I'm going to stow away on the ship. But my dad is crazy if he thinks he is going to go on a mission without me."

"Be safe Chase." Penny said

"I always am" He said. He then arrived at the Bandicoot headquarters and saw the three spaceships. He then got off the bike and snuck in the back of one.

Back at Crash's house, Liz's cellphone started ringing.

"Hello" Liz said answering the phone.

"Liz this is Penny." Penny said "I feel like it's only fair to warn you. Chase is sneaking aboard the mission."

"What!?" Liz gasped dropping the phone and running outside to her car hoping that she could reach them in time.

Back with the bandicoots, the team was all strapped in the spaceships and ready for takeoff.

"Ok everybody ready?" Crash called out to the team.

"Yes sir!" the team hollered back.

"Then let's kick some alien ass." Crash said then they blasted off. Chase could feel the ship taking off as the force of the blast off knocked him to the backwards. There was no turning back now. He was on his way to his first battle. Liz arrived just in time to see the ships blast off. With tears in her eyes knowing that Chase one on one of those ships she cried out.

"Be safe my son. Please be safe."

**There's going to be a lot of crazy stuff happening next chapter including a shocking plot twist that will change everything. Please make sure to stay tuned to that. Please leave a review I will appreciate it and I'll see you next chapter. **


End file.
